A Vida Continua
by Flor de Cereja
Summary: Dois anos ser passaram, após a Quarta Grande Guerra dos estavam reconstruindo suas vidas e eles, que haviam sido considerados os heróis da guerra passavam por momentos difíceis, é preciso entender que salvar o mundo é extremamente fácil se comparado a tentar entender o que se passa no coração.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

**Nesse cap. surgira o nome de um personagem muito importante, Ucker, ele será muito importante na fic.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Passando-se cerca de dois anos após a guerra, a vila de Konoha já havia terminado todas as construções danificadas, a contribuição de Yamato para os feitos fora essencial. Tudo havia voltado ao normal. Depois da guerra, eles nunca mais tiveram notícia de Sasuke.

Naruto permanecia grande parte de tempo trancado em seu apartamento, ás vezes seus amigos o chamava para da uma volta nos arredores da vila. Ele ia pelo fato desse praticamente obrigado e sabia que estavam preocupados com ele. Afinal, era novidade Naruto estar desanimado.

Naruto estava assistindo TV quando, um ANBU surgiu diante dele fazendo-o se assusta.

Naruto- POR QUE FAZEM ISSO?! – berrei

ANBU- Tsunade-sama solicita a sua presença na sala dela. – falou por debaixo da máscara de águia.

Naruto- Hai.- disse e o ANBU assim que ouviu a resposta, sumiu diante dele -Esses Anbus... O que pensam que são?! – disse ainda estava frustrado com o susto- Deixa eu ir logo ver o que a vovó que.- disse saindo do apartamento, e correndo rumo ao prédio onde fica a sala da Tsunade- Tsunade- sama! Por que você adora manda um ANBU pra me assusta?!

Tsunade: Cala a boca e sentem-se Naruto.

Naruto: Yoo! Sakura- chan.- gritei

Sakura: Yoo! Naruto.

Tsunade: Vocês sabem por quê foram chamados aqui?- os dois negaram com a cabeça.- Bem... Uchiha Sasuke foi visto vagando em território do limite de Konoha.

Sakura: Depois de dois anos, ele resolveu da as caras.- falei com desdenhe

Tsunade: De acordo com a política de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke devera ser julgado e com certeza será preso.

Naruto: Mais isso não e justo!- gritei- Sasuke lutou ao nosso lado na Guerra.

Sakura: Não podemos fazer nada?

Tsunade: Infelizmente não.

Naruto: Como assim não? – perguntei em um rosnado- A senhora e a Hokage!

Shizune: Não depende só da Tsunade- sama, também tem a decisão do conselho.

Naruto: Aqueles velhos baka.- falei em um rosnado.

Tsunade: Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.- falou cruzando os braços.- Esta dispensado Naruto, Sakura fique.- disse vendo Naruto sai da sala e Sakura sentando novamente- Soube que ainda está querendo adota uma criança.

Sakura: Hai!.- disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Tsunade: Não acha que é muito nova pra te um filho?- questionou.

Sakura: Não, afinal não tem idade pra se ter um filho.

Tsunade: Mais você é uma medica no inicio da carreira, uma criança vai atrapalhar seu futuro.

Sakura: Com todo respeito Tsunade- sama, mas uma criança não ira me atrapalha em nada.

Tsunade: E o que seus pais acham disso?

Sakura: Eles não tem que acha nada, eu sou de maior e moro sozinha.

Shizune: Você sabe que pelas leis de Konoha, só poderá adota uma criança se estiver casada.

Sakura: Eu sei disso Shizune, estou procurando alguém pra se casa comigo.

Shizune: Você já tem alguma criança em mente?

Sakura: Hai! Já faz dois anos que estou querendo adotar o Ucker, mas os meus pais não deixavam, sem fala que eu era de menor, mas agora que sou de maior só falta eu arruma um marido.

Tsunade: Essa criança, é aquela que a Mitsashi encontrou no esconderijo do Kabuto.

Sakura: Hai! Ele era muito pequeno, tinha um ano e não sabia explica como foi para naquele lugar ou quem eram seus pais.

Tsunade: Bem... pode ser retira Sakura

Sakura: Com licença Tsunade- sama.- falou se retirando da sala.

Shizune: Tsunade- sama esse garoto não e aquele, que você acha se filho do Itachi.

Tsunade: Sim, é esse mesmo, mais a Mitsashi falou que ele estava sozinho na caverna.

Shizune: Mas ela também disse que o Orochimaru viu a criança.

Tsunade: Mas pelo que ela contou, o Orochimaru não mostro interesse pela criança, depois que ela falou que era uma menina.

Shizune: É você acha mesmo que ele acreditou nisso?

Tsunade: Se acreditou, eu não sei... mas essa criança vai esta melhor com a Sakura, do que com outra pessoa.

Shizune: Você vai mesmo deixa a Sakura adota o Ucker?- perguntou assustada.

Tsunade: Acho que esta no sangue da Sakura ama os Uchihas.- disse rindo- Afinal ela amor essa criança no momento que a viu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim!**  
**Beijinhos lindos**  
**Logo, logo eu posto o proximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Yoo! Minna.  
Espero que gostem. Se tiver ruim, por favor, não hesitem em falar que eu prometo tenta melhorar._

Naruto andava pela vila de cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos. O rosto ainda triste pelo que a Hokage avia dito.

– O que tanto pensa Naruto?- era Sakura que surgiu em sua frente

Naruto: AAAH!- gritei- Da onde você saiu?- perguntei com a mão no coração.

Sakura: Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Naruto: Não e da sua conta Sakura- chan- falei emburrado por causa do susto.

Sakura: Como e que é?- uma veia pulso no meu pulso, neste momento estava me segurando pra não matar o Naruto.

Naruto: Bem...- coçou a cabeça e a olhei- Depois que o Neji- san morreu, eu fui embora sem fala com a Hinata-chan e agora tem a volta do Sasuke- disse me sentando no banco de uma lanchonete- E muita coisa pra minha cabeça.

Sakura: A morte do Neji, foi uma fatalidade.

Naruto: Se eu não fosse descuidado...- fechei as mãos e apertei com força- Neji não teria...- uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto.

Sakura: Não foi sua culpa Naruto.- falei segurando a mão dele.

Naruto: Mesmo assim... Me sinto culpado.- disse enxugando a lágrima.

Sakura: Pare de fica carregando tanto peso nas costas, ok?- ele assentiu com a cabeça- Voltando ao nosso assunto.- pensou no que estava falando- Ah sobre o Sasuke, deixa que a Tsunade- sama resolve, o que tiver que ser será.

Naruto: Você ainda tá com raiva dele?

Sakura: Isso não vem ao caso no momento.- disse encarando ele- Depois que o Neji –san morreu, você foi pro "Monte Myoboku" ( terra dos sapos) ficou lá por dois anos, é agora que voltou só viver trancado naquele apartamento.

Naruto: Não estava muito afim de ver o mundo.- disse abaixando a vista.

Sakura: Pois é Naruto! Você não estava querendo ver o mundo, mas ele mudou.

Naruto: Hai! Eu sei disso, mas...

Sakura: Mas nada, do mesmo jeito que eu cansei de espera pelo Sasuke, a Hinata cansou de espera você.

Naruto: Mas eu a...- fui interrompido por uma lira escandalosa.

Ino: Yoo! Naruto e Sakura-chan- disse se sentando do lado deles- O que fazem juntos aqui?

Sakura: Naruto estava me contando seus problemas.

Ino: O que?! Me contar!

Naruto: Eu não vou te contar!- cruzei os braços.

Sakura: Naruto ia me fala que ama a Hinata.- disse com brilho no olhar.

Naruto: O quê?! Não é nada disso!- gritei- Eu só queria diz...- fui interrompido de novo.

Ino: Então depois de dois anos, você resolveu se declara pra ela?- também tinha brilho nos olhos.

Naruto: Tsc... do que você ta falando?

Sakura: Você é tão idiota Naruto.- disse e ele fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo nada- A Hinata falou que te ama seu imbecil!- dei um tapa na cabeça do loiro- Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não sabe o que isso significa?- o loiro permaneceu calado.

Ino: Francamente você é mais idiota do que eu pensava.- disse colocando a mão na testa.

Naruto: Sakura-chan sinceramente...- disse me levantando- Em vez de vocês me ajudarem, só estão-me deixando pior.

Sakura: Espera Naruto.- segurei no braço dele- O que você sente pela Hinata?

Naruto: Bem... ela sempre foi muito bonita.- disse olhando pra baixo- É provavelmente esta mais linda ainda.- dei um sorriso de cantor.

KAMI! Você tem salvação Naruto!- gritaram as duas juntas.

Naruto: Serio, eu não entendo as mulheres.- cruzei os braços e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Sakura: Você não mudou nada Naruto.- disse rindo.

Ino: A Sakura tem razão, você deveria muda essa sua personalidade Naruto.

Naruto: Tsc... você não falam coisa com coisa.

Ino: Eu quero que você deixe de se idiota baka!- gritei com uma veia saltando em minha testa.

Sakura: Quando você deixa de se idiota, você vai entende o que agente que dizer Naruto.- falei seria.

Naruto: Dattebayo, - " Mas do que diabos essas duas estão falando?!"- pensei- A conversa ta boa, mais tenho que ir, já ne garotas.- disse saindo do estabelecimento- "Eu ainda tenho que fala com a Hinata'- pensei.

Sakura: Esse Naruto, não mudar nunca.- falou balançando a cabeça- Mas diz ai Ino, fiquei sabendo que você esta ajudando o Sai.

Ino: Hai! Ele esta em uma nova etapa do tratamento social.- falei tranquilamente.

Sakura: Sei...- falei desconfiada- Mas que etapa é essa?

Ino: A do beijo.

Sakura: Beijo...como assim beijo?- perguntei confusa.

Ino: Você sabe que o beijo e uma das melhores demonstrações de afeto entre duas pessoas.

Sakura: O que tem isso?- disse me levantando pra sai da lanchonete.

Ino: Eu ando beijando ele uai.- falei com se não fosse nada.

Sakura: Você ta namorando com o Sai?- perguntei assustada

Ino: Eu to "beijando" ele, é não "namorando".

Sakura: Nossa, você já esqueceu o Sasuke- kun?

Ino: Eu não sou você Sakura...- falei é ela me olhou confusa- Eu não vou fica a vida toda esperando por um homem.

Sakura: E quem disse, que eu ainda estou esperando por ele?

Ino: Então por quê você ainda não deu uma chance por Lee?

Sakura: O Lee é legal, mas ele é muito estranho sem fala aquelas sobrancelhas de taturanas.

Ino: É verdade testuda, as sobrancelhas dele parecem esta vivas.- nos duas riramos do meu comentário.

Sakura: Olha ali não e a Tenten-chan?- aportei pra morena que estava sentada numa mesa de bar.

Ino: Ela parecer ta cabisbaixa.

Sakura: Vamos lá, fala com ela.- falei puxando a loira.

Ino: Vai você testuda.- falei parando no meio da rua- Tenho que volta por Hospital.- falei indo em direção oposta.

Sakura: Boa sorte lá.- acenei pra Ino, caminhei ate o local onde Tenten estava e me sentei na sua frente- Garçom- chamei.

Garçom: Sim, senhorita.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Gostaram? Espero que sim!  
Não esqueçam os reviwes, pois ninguem merecer leitor fantasma!  
Então digam a sua opinião e o que deve se melhorado!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: Me trás a mesma bebida que ela esta tomando.- aportei por corpo da morena- Sozinha- ela fitou-me com os olhos cheios de lagrimas- Também estou...

Tenten: Pelo menos o seu ainda esta vivo, ao contrario do meu.

Sakura: Você ainda não esqueceu ele né amiga.- fui pra mas perto dela- Somos duas infelizes.- falei abraçando ela.

Tenten: Já faz dois anos, é ele continua na minha cabeça.- disse coloca a mão na cabeça.

Sakura: Por quê você não da uma chance pro irmão do Kazekage?- disse dando um gole da bebida alcoólica.

Tenten: Quem ?- perguntou confusa.

Sakura: O Kakuro, soube que ele fica dando em cima de você, sempre que vem aqui.- disse fazendo a morena sorri.

Tenten: Eu ate daria uma chance, se ele não morasse tão longe.- disse fazendo bico- Vá com calma Sakura-chan- disse tomando outro gole da bebida.

Sakura: Estou de folga hoje, tenho que aproveita.- disse brindando com ela.

Tenten: Fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke foi visto, vagando nos território de Konoha.

Saskura: Hai!- falei enchendo meu corpo.

Tenten: Você acha, que ele vai volta?

Sakura: NANI! O Sasuke não importa mais, ele é passado pra mim.- virei em um só gole a bebida alcoólica.

Tenten: Eu matei uma pessoa hoje sem quere.- falei um pouco alterada, por causa da bebida

Sakura: Como assim?- perguntei assustada.

Tenten: Era pra mim leva ele preso.- disse fechando a mão com força- Mas ele tinha a cara do maldito do Obito- Vamos embora Sakura.- disse olhando para os lados, percebi o local meio nublado. Ah, ótimo, estou bêbada, mas nem bebi tanto assim para estar dessa maneira.

– Oi gatinha, podemos nos senta com vocês.

**–-x-**

**Autora Narrando** ***-***

Longe dali nas portas do clã Hyuuga.

– Você não tem autorização para entrar.- um dois guardas Hyuugas que barram o Uzumaki informou ameaçadoramente.

Naruto: Estou aqui pra ver a Hyuuga Hinata!- falou sem emoções na voz, mas por dentro estava explodindo de raiva se segurando pra não acabar com aqueles idiotas, mas se fizesse isso Hinata ficaria com raiva.

—Tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar! —o Hyuuga continuou na frente de Naruto que estava a ponto de explodir, mas em vez disso resolveu fazer do seu jeito.

Naruto: Sinto em lhe dizer. Mas você não pode me impedir! — dizendo isso desapareceu na frente dos guardas deixando-os confusos e raivosos com a atitude do garoto.

Naruto reapareceu na atrás de Hanabi que estava na sala de sua casa estudando pra academia.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!- gritou segurando Hanabi pelo ombro, fazendo a garota se assusta. Mas ao encara a garota, notou a diferença entre essa e a garota que ocupava sua mente antes de chega ali.- Ei, você não é a Hinata- chan..

Hanabi: Seu baka! Como entrou aqui? O que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou irritada pelo susto que levou de Naruto.

Naruto: Definitivamente, você não é a Hinata –chan.- comentou em tom revoltado.

Hanabi: Jura? Ai meu Kami! Eu podia jurar que era a Hinata. – a garota falava em tom de ironia.

Naruto: Ah! Você deve ser Hanabi, a irmã da Hinata-chan.

Hanabi: O que você quer aqui?- perguntou cruzando os braços.

Naruto: Quero fala com sua irmã, não e obvio?- disse também cruzando os braços.

Hanabi: Onee- chan, não tá, ela foi pra Suna ( Pais da área).

Naruto: Como assim Suna? O que ela foi fazer lá?- falou se alterando.

Hanabi: Não é da sua conta. Você esperou dois anos pra vim procura ela, é queria que ela estivesse sentada te esperando.

Naruto: Não é bem assim. É que... é que...

Hanabi: Eu não sei como minha onee-chan, pode senti algo por um guri como você

Naruto: Guri? Tenho 18 anos! Se enxerga pirralha!- ele gritou.

Hanabi: Quando você vai realmente crescer Naruto.

Naruto: Como assim?- perguntou confuso.

Hinata: Quando você vai enxerga o que esta na sua frente. É vai esquecer o que passou?- foi com essa pergunta que a culpa que Naruto sentia retornou como uma flecha em sua cabeça.

Naruto: Sinto muito,,,,- ele falou com a cabeça baixa e a voz abafada.

Hanabi pôs a mão em seu rosto dando um leve tapa e o encarando seriamente.

Hanabi: A culpa não foi sua. Neji nee-san se foi com honra, como um verdadeiro shinobi.- o rosto da pequena Hyuuga já estava cheio de lagrimas- Então, não se culpe, ele nunca o perdoaria por isso.

Naruto a olhava surpreso com aquelas palavras e pegou as mãos dela.

Naruto: Obrigado... Mas não e disso que eu estou falando.- falou já chorando- Me desculpa por não te indo visita sua irmã no hospital... Eu sinto muito.- disse sem consegui encara-la.

Hanabi: Baka! Eu só quero que você espere minha onee-chan, do mesmo jeito que ela esperou por você .- sem espera resposta se retirou da sala.

Naruto: Como assim espera por ela?- surgiu um imenso ponto de interrogação em sua mente- Driga, o que eu faço?- colocou as mãos no bolso é nu pisca de olhos já estava fora do clã hyuuga chutando pedras e grãos de areia.

–-x-

De volta no bar:

– Oi gatinha, podemos nos senta com vocês.

Tenten: NANI! não pode não- disse

– Reiner você não acha um desperdício duas mulheres tão lindas sozinhas num bar.

Sakura: Vocês são gêmeos?- constatei ao olha pros homens de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos- Ou estou tão bêbada que estou enxergando dois de você?

Os dois se entre olharam e sentaram do lado das garotas.


	4. Chapter 4

Reiner: Sou Reiner Brawn e a minha copia idêntica é o Eren, não esta vendo dobrado.

Sakura: Vocês não são daqui...- eles assentiram- O que fazem aqui?- a minha voz estava tão enrolada que nem mesmo eu entendia.

Eren: Estamos de férias. É vocês o que fazem aqui sozinha?

Conversa vai conversa vem:

Sakura: Para!- senti uma mão na minha perna e tirei.

Eren: Que isso gostosa, eu sei que você quer.

Sakura: O que esta fazendo?- gritei para o outro que estava com a mão no seio da Tenten, de repente os sentidos da Tenten voltou ao normal é ela deu um soco bem no meio do rosto do outro cara.

Tenten: Nunca mais faça isso.- gritei dando um soco no rosto dele o fazendo cair no chão- E você ai!- chamei o cara que segurava a Sakura- Tá querendo apanhar também.- disse indo por lado dele.

Eren: Calma ai gatinha.- disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz.

Tenten: Então da o fora daqui.- disse mostrando a saída pra ele, que pegou o irmão e saiu- Você esta bem Sakura?

Sakura: Eu estou bem.- disse voltando um pouco assim- Mas era você quem estava sendo abusada.- me referi a mão do cara no seio dela.

Tenten: Ah, aquilo! Eu estava com o Neji na cabeça.- falei dando de ombros.

Sakura: É você fala nessa calma?!- disse saindo com ela do bar.

Tenten: Estou muito bêbada, pra pensa no que estou fazendo.

Sakura: Eu vou te leva pra casa.- disse segurando no braço dela- Vamos...

Tenten: Eu vou fica bem, pode ir a minha casa e mais perto do que a sua.

Sakura: Mesmo assim eu vou te acompanha.

Tenten: Você não ta melhor do que eu.- disse a fitando- Vá, já tá tarde, amanhã você vai acorda cedo.

Sakura: Boa noite, Tenten.- disse dando um beijo na testa da morena- Se cuida.

Tenten: Boa noite, Sakura- chan. - disse dando tchau.

Sakura: Tchau.- acenei pra ela.

**Já longe dali:**

**Tenten POV*S**

Tenten: Acho que esqueci onde moro.- disse olhando pós lados- Não me lembro daqui...

– Mitashi!- me assustei- Onde você colocou a filha do Itachi?

Tenten: S- sasuke – acompanhei aquele vulto vindo e parando em minha frente. Peguei uma kunai em minha bolsa- O que veio fazer aqui?

Sasuke: E eu não vou repetir... Cadê o filha do Itachi?

Tenten: Por que é que eu te contaria, Uchiha? – olhei em seus olhos escarlates sem medo algum do que pudesse vir a sofrer.

Sasuke: Não tem medo de mim não, Mitashi?

Tenten: Aff, não tenho medo de nada! – disse saindo de perto dele – " Ah! Achei minha casa"- pensei enquanto ia endereção a mesma.

Sasuke: Está na vila não é?- disse me seguindo- Minha sobrinha está lá?- gritou me impedido de fecha a porta .

Tenten: Mesmo que tenha nos ajudado, você ainda é considerado um inimigo.

Sasuke: Eu sei... Mas a única coisa que quero é encontra minha sobrinha

_Tenten: Só conto onde está sua sobrinha quando tiver confiança na sua pessoa, antes disso não. _

Sasuke: Você é muito abusada.

Tenten: E você continua um traidor. – rebati, não iria deixar a ofensa barata – Neji morreu...

Sasuke: É, eu soube...

Tenten: Mas por que diabos quer tanto " essa pirralha"?- eu sabia que era um menino, mas não diria isso a ele.

Sasuke: Não e da sua conta.- disse tirando a mão da porta e saindo- Eu ainda vou encontra-la Mitashi.- disse sumindo.

Tenten: Vai sonhando Uchiha!- disse fechando a porta.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura: Olha, quem é vivo sempre aparecer.- disse olhando pra aqueles ônix- S- Sasuke-kun...

Eren: Quem é você?- perguntou ainda segurando ela.

Sakura: Xii.- disse colocando o dedo na boca do cara que me segurava- Ele é meu namorado.- disse rindo- Só que ainda não sabe.

Reiner: Namorado- disse em espanto- Deveria cuidar melhor do que é seu, não devia deixa sua namorada sozinha dando sopa num bar repleto de homens.

Sasuke: Por quê bebeu desse jeito?- perguntei tirando ela de perto dos cara- Esta com febre- coloquei a mão em sua testa e nuca- Vou te leva pra casa.

Sakura: Ah!- fiz bico- Aqui tá tão legal- falei risonha-Você viu, eles são gêmeos.- aportei – Sabia que quando eu fica gravida, tenho 90% de chance de te gêmeos.- revelei- Imagina... dois garotos, meus olhos seus cabelos, ou ao contrario.

Sasuke: Vocês já podem ir, eu cuido dela.- disse colocando ela no colo.

Eren: Desculpa qualquer coisa...-disse se retirando junto ao irmão.

Sakura: Eles me trataram mal, no começo.- fiz bico- Mas ate que são legais.

Sasuke: Você estar embriagada.- disse virando o rosto- O que você bebeu?- me segurei pra não joga ela no chão.

Sakura: De tudo Sasuke-kun- disse risonha´- Saque é muito ruim- fiz careta- Ino- chan disse que saque é igual a sexo. Arde mas você não quer para nunca.- fiz beicinho- Onde você estava?

Sasuke: Então você ainda se importa?- perguntei com meu habitual sarcasmo- Vamos logo, antes que você comece a vomitar.- disse me tele transportando pra casa dela.

Sakura: Quero vomitar.- disse colocando a mão na boca.

Sasuke: Calma...- levei ela pro banheiro, é segurei seu logo cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo improvisado, ela só faltava colocar os rins pra fora, sua boca parecia mais uma cachoeira jorrando água, nesse caso álcool- Você não deixa de ser linda, nem quando vomita.- o que eu estou pensando pra fala isso.

Sakura: To com sono.- disse me deitando no chão do banheiro.

Sasuke: Pelo visto, ser médica de nada adianta, não sabe cuida de si mesma.- disse enchendo a banheira de água morna é tirando a minha roupa.- Devia te joga ali dentro.- disse pegando ela no colo.- Mas é uma péssima ideia.- disse tirando a roupa dela.

Sakura: Hã...S-Sasuke-kun?- reclamei enquanto entravamos na banheira.

Sasuke: Eu deviria afoga-la na banheira, por se tão irresponsável.

Sakura: Por quê?- indaguei num fio de voz, enquanto ele colocava meu cabelo nu ombro.

Sasuke: Por me faze te esse trabalho todo.

Sakura: Não reclama Sasuke, você não para de alisar meu corpo.- disse é ele riu.

Sasuke: Para tirar a febre.- inventei afinal sou homem.

Sakura: Sasuke...me da um beijo.- falei me virando pra ele, os olhos dele se fecharam por um instante é saiu da banheira, vestiu um roupão é me olho.

Sasuke: Não demore muito, não pretendo fica a noite toda aqui.- disse saindo do banheiro.

Sakura: Chato...- murmurei, mergulhando a cabeça na água Depois de um tempo sai já trocada do banheiro, me deitei na cama é fechei os olhos, estava muito cansada pra ir procura o Sasuke na casa, só queria dormir.

Sasuke: Sakura...- chamei entrando no quarto.

Sakura: Hm?- esperei ele dizer algo que nunca vinha.

Sasuke: Não é nada, dormi.- ordenei.

Sakura: Boa noite, Sasuke- kun.- não ia deixa de ser gentil por conta das grosserias dele.

Sasuke: Boa noite ...irritante...- disse saindo do quarto dela.

–-x-

**Dia seguinte:**

Mais um lindo dia em Konoha. - abro a janela de meu quarto e vejo o sol apontando no horizonte- Sem guerras há dois anos, todos reconstruindo o que foi destruído, esplêndido.

Aff, quem eu estou querendo enganar, o dia já começou mal pra mim, acordei com uma ressaca daquelas. Maldita seja aquela pucca que me fez ficar no bar com ela até de madrugada rememorando nossas conquistas, amores e outras coisas.

Tomei um banho bem demorado, coloquei meu uniforme de serviço e pus-me a caminhar para o Hospital. Ouvi uma voz me chamando:

– SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: Não grita, Lee, por favor!

Lee: Ressaca hein? Quem manda seguir a Tenten? Aquela lá é macaca velha. Eu tenho novidades e você vai gostar de ouvi-las. – eu pus o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, – Não quer saber? – perguntou com meu dedo ainda tapando sua pronúncia correta.

Sakura: Não! Estou muito bem, acho que vou me casar, afinal já tenho dezenove e preciso constituir uma família.

Lee: Casar com quem, Sakura-chan?- ele pareceu desapontado.

Sakura: Com um homem ué. – passei o olhar pela rua e ninguém me atraiu, sempre os mesmos de sempre – É segredo, depois eu conto. – dei as costas e ele continuou.

Lee: O Sasuke vai ficar decepcionado! – eu ergui a mão, de costas para ele, e dei tchau, ele certamente riu de orelha a orelha.

Cheguei ao hospital e lá vem a Ino trazendo o relatório diário de fofocas. Enquanto andávamos em direção a minha sala, ela dizia:

Ino: Ontem o Sai me encontrou na porta da minha casa e eu o convidei para entrar, meus pais não estavam e rolou no sofá. Não resisto a um homem vestido de ANBU. Acho que foi a primeira vez dele, porque não sabia direito o que fazer e...

Sakura: Ai Ino, vou vomitar! – corri para o banheiro.

Ino: Credo testuda, está com nojo da minha história? – ela me seguiu.

Sakura: Antes fosse. É por causa da bebedeira de ontem. – eu respondi, enxaguando a boca – Você sabe perfeitamente que o Sai nem imagina o que seja o amor, não é?

Ino: Acho que nem eu. – fez bico.

Sakura: Sei...

Ino: Bom...Já vou indo, qualquer coisa me de um grito.

Sakura: Hai! Porquinha.

Sentei na minha cadeira e abaixei a cabeça na mesa.

Toc toc toc

Acordei com três batidas na minha porta da sala privada do hospital. Assustada olhei para frente, pra ver quem era.

–Esta louca testuda, estamos atolados, não pode dormir agora!- era Ino. Eu levantei rápido e prendi meus cabelos, mas desde quando estavam soltos? Só o uso preso no hospital.

Sakura: Estava sonhando com...

Ino: Enquanto você sonha eu to vivendo um pesadelo.- gritou desesperada colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Sakura: Como assim?!- exclamei

Ino: A pessoa chegou muito ferida. Ela morreu comigo apertando seu coração, tentando animá-la.

sakura: Calma Ino.- tentei consola ela.

Logo depois que Ino, parou de lamentar a morte da pessoa que morreu nas mãos dela, eu peguei os prontuários em cima da minha mesa é sai pra fazer meu serviço.


End file.
